


Будь проклят Джефферсон

by fandomDCCW



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Мини R to NC-21 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDCCW/pseuds/fandomDCCW
Summary: Рип Хантер и Мартин Штейн изображают хозяина и раба, а Мартин еще и страдает от гормональных перепадов Джекса. Или вроде того.





	Будь проклят Джефферсон

— Мне отвратительна сама идея рабства, — сказал Мартин Штейн, повторяя то, что уже говорил на Вейврайдере, — и отвратительно то, что человечество настолько регрессировало в будущем, что допустило его возвращение.  
  
Рип Хантер только пожал плечами: он оставался равнодушным, как и всегда, когда они сталкивались с исторической несправедливостью.  
  
— Это только один из вариантов будущего, — сказал он, — до возвращения команды нам все равно придется играть наши роли.  
  
— При всем уважении, я не собираюсь сидеть у чьих-то ног. Даже твоих.  
  
Рип дернул уголком губ в подобии улыбки.  
  
— И не придется. Все рабы будут ожидать у края лужайки со всем необходимым. Я расспрошу господ о Вандале Сэвидже, а твое дело не привлекать к себе внимания.  
  
Мартин кивнул, пусть на слове «рабы» его и передернуло. Надо будет серьезно обсудить вопросы прикрытия, когда они вернутся на корабль. В частности то, что роли нужно обсуждать заранее, а не объявлять перед самым выходом.  
  
Он чувствовал, что все не так просто, как говорит Рип, но не мог определить, что именно не так, до того, как они оказались на так называемой «лужайке». Это была довольно большая область посреди мегаполиса, накрытая непроницаемым энергетическим куполом, под которым обнаружилось некое подобие парковой зоны с почвой, укрытой чем-то вроде пружинящего сине-зеленого мха. Вокруг были низкорослые кустарники, небольшие бассейны и широкие скамьи, застеленные полотенцами, а также низкие столики с напитками и едой.  
  
Здесь было намного жарче, чем снаружи, Мартин вмиг покрылся испариной.  
  
В первую секунду он не понял, что за обнаженные люди плещутся в бассейнах, лежат на скамьях и прогуливаются среди кустарников. Потом заметил выстроившихся у внутренней стороны купола мужчин и женщин, которые держали в руках вещи, выглядящие заметно более дорого и нарядно, чем те, что были надеты на них.  
  
— Жди меня здесь, — сказал Рип, — ни с кем ни о чем не говори, не обращай ни на что внимания.  
  
До того, как Мартин успел уточнить что-либо, он принялся раздеваться. Не слишком поспешно, но и не демонстративно медленно. Просто так, будто не может быть ничего естественнее, чем войти под непрозрачный купол и обнажиться в окружении таких же нео-нудистов. Мартин в легком трансе подставил руки, когда Рип протянул ему свою одежду, и проводил его взглядом.  
  
Будущее сошло с ума. Теперь он в этом убедился.  
  
Рип двигался легко и со странной плавностью и медлительностью, которой у него обычно не было или Мартин ее не замечал. Несколько человек проводили его взглядами, но ничего не сказали. А Рип достиг ближайшего бассейна и легко соскользнул в него: это даже нельзя было назвать прыжком. Он просто переступил бортик и погрузился в воду, чтобы вынырнуть через несколько секунд у другого края. Мартин отметил, что бассейны тут, похоже, были глубокими.  
  
Рип опустился на скамью рядом с костистой брюнеткой, которая склонила голову, рассматривая своего нового соседа. Они сидели недалеко, и Мартин без труда мог рассмотреть и ее темные соски, и треугольник волос в паху… и жилистое тело Рипа, вплоть до его аккуратного чуть изогнутого необрезанного члена.  
  
Вот на последнем Мартин не хотел заострять внимание, и поспешно отвел взгляд, осматривая тех, кто, как и он, стоял у купола. Все рабы казались абсолютно бесстрастными, словно приняли что-то и едва понимали, где они находятся. Не хотелось думать, напускное это, тщательно выученное выражение или они на самом деле под наркотиками.  
  
Мартину услышал звон бокалов и смех, отвлекся на двух мужчин средних лет, которые общались у столика с напитками, а потом снова перевел взгляд на своего капитана. Чтобы заметить, как женщина уже придвинулась ближе и внимательно слушает, что ей говорит Рип.  
  
Ее ладонь словно бы невзначай оказалась на его бедре. Мартина снова бросило в пот, и это никак не относилось к жаре под куполом.  
  
Соседство в Огненном Шторме с Джефферсоном принесло дополнительные хлопоты. Раньше, с прежним соединением, Мартин считал, что Рональд вспыльчив и его эмоциональные реакции мешают мыслить ясно… Теперь он понял, что может быть гораздо хуже.  
  
Потому что, когда ощущаешь физические реакции организма настолько младше своего собственного, можешь оказаться в замешательстве.  
  
Джефферсон ворчал, что он не виноват в том, насколько ему хочется секса. И не станет извиняться. Мартин вспоминал себя в его возрасте… и понимал, что его обиды необоснованны. Но сейчас, когда он смотрел на обнаженного Рипа и чувствовал неуместное и неожиданное возбуждение, хотелось ругаться.  
  
Мартин посмотрел на пару девушек, разлегшихся на мхе, уже ожидая реакции от своего организма… но, как ни странно, стало легче. Они напоминали ему о пляже, засыпанном океанским песком, об ожогах медуз и зуде после мази от москитов. О не самом удачном отпуске на океанском берегу, когда даже близость Клариссы не радовала, потому что они возвращались в бунгало безумно уставшие и мгновенно засыпали.  
  
Краем глаза Мартин заметил, что Рип поднялся со скамьи и ушел от женщины, которая явно была этим разочарована. И возбуждение накатило с новой силой. Настолько, что он не сразу понял, что Рип уже подошел и обращается к нему.  
  
— Помоги мне одеться, иначе мы будем выглядеть странно, — тихо, раздраженно и явно не в первый раз сказал Рип.  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
Руки Мартина слегка дрожали, но с задачей он справился.  
  
— На случай, если за нами не вернутся до заката, я договорился о месте для ночлега, — сказал Рип.  
  
Они отдалялись от купола, и Мартину становилось легче дышать.  
  
— Это… хорошо, — ответил он.  
  
Следующую фразу Рип сказал слегка недовольным тоном:  
  
— Я сказал, что ты был рабом моего отца и обучал меня сексу, потому я к тебе особенно привязан.  
  
Мартин споткнулся и едва не уронил очки, когда Рип незаметно подхватил его под локоть. Удачно, потому что они переходили открытый участок на высоте нескольких десятков этажей.  
  
— Зачем, ради всего святого, было говорить такое?! — воскликнул Мартин, убедившись, что никого рядом нет.  
  
— Потому что не надо было не пялиться на меня настолько откровенно, — проворчал Рип, — я едва смог спросить о Сэвидже.  
  
— Так это я виноват?!!  
  
Рип остановился и повернулся к Мартину, который почти наткнулся на него.  
  
— Я понимаю, профессор Штейн, что объединение с Джексом накладывает свой отпечаток. Но неужели взрослый человек не может найти, куда сбросить свою сексуальную энергию?  
  
Мартин аж задохнулся от возмущения. Неужели Рип намекал ему на измену?  
  
— Я, между прочим, женат!  
  
— А мастурбацию запретили, выходит?  
  
Лицо Рипа раскраснелось, а Мартин чувствовал, что и его собственное горит, как в огне. И хорошо бы только лицо. Вся кожа нагрелась так, будто он вот-вот окажется окутан ядерной энергией безо всякого объединения с Джефферсоном.  
  
И член стоял колом, упираясь в шов. Хорошо, что широкие брюки, какие в этом времени было положено носить рабскому сословию, скрывали его неловкое положение.  
  
— Я не собираюсь обсуждать свою половую жизнь, — сказал Мартин и сглотнул, осознав, что они с Рипом стоят слишком близко: чуть-чуть качнись вперед, и можно будет поцеловать или уткнуться в шею, или зарыться пальцами в светлые волосы…  
  
Нет-нет… почему сейчас? Почему именно на него? Проклятые гормоны.  
  
— Боюсь, придется, — сказал Рип, отступая на полшага, — если до вечера за нами не вернутся. В нашей комнате будет одна кровать.  
  
— Домогательств с моей стороны можно не бояться, — заявил Мартин, складывая руки на груди.  
  
Он не был так уж уверен в своих словах, но старался, чтобы это не отразилось на голосе.  
  
— Я не боюсь домогательств, — ответил Рип, поворачиваясь к нему спиной, — скорее, что команда останется без Огненного Шторма, потому что одна его половина будет грызть себя, а вторая — ненавидеть меня и думать самое худшее. И, кстати, я совершенно не против. Секса, в смысле. При условии, что обойдемся без чувства вины.  
  
Последние слова он уже сказал на ходу, и Мартину пришлось его догонять. Часть речи Рипа с трудом укладывалась в его голове. Хотя перед глазами уже плясали картинки того, как он обнимает его жилистое тело, как медленно входит в растянутое отверстие… стоп, надо сначала его растянуть. Взять любрикант и… а от мысли, как он обхватывает член Рипа и ощупывает каждую венку на нем, опять становилось жарко и вместе с тем хорошо.  
  
«Будь проклят Джефферсон и его юный организм», — подумал Мартин, смутно подозревая при этом, что дело далеко не в одном Джефферсоне. Но эту мысль он решил оставить на потом.


End file.
